The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Celosia plant, botanically known as Celosia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zancetopicpaa’.
The new Celosia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and uniform Celosia plants with attractive flower coloration.
The new Celosia plant originated from an open-pollination in September, 2008 in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Celosia hybrida identified as code number 03-0019-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Celosia hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Celosia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands on May 18, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Celosia plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands since Jun. 22, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Celosia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.